Queda Livre
by Viddy Vivi
Summary: E eu podia ter escolhido a opção mais fácil... Mas o perigo e o errado sempre foi e sempre será a nossa perdição, não é mesmo... SLASH


* * *

Queda Livre

_É cair sem controle, sem direção... Mas é também voar, num prazer cego, onde afogar e flutuar se torna a mesma direção..._

* * *

"E eu podia ter escolhido a opção mais fácil... Mas o perigo e o errado sempre foi e sempre será a nossa perdição, não é mesmo...?" 

O outro sorri de um jeito perdido... Era a ressaca de uma noite de drogas, embriagado pelo vício sem controle de algo que jamais poderia fazer-lhes bem algum...

"... e a natureza vai sempre conspirar para nós deslizarmos sobre cacos de vidro em um chão esburacado como se fossem os deliciosos e macios campos gramados de Hogwarts..."

O outro afunda a cabeça no travesseiro, seu cérebro ainda não recuperado insistindo por descanso... E o belo rapaz debruçado na janela insistia impiedosamente, com mesma teimosia, que refletissem sobre tudo...

"... e mesmo quando as coisas parecem tão perfeitas e em seus perfeitos eixos, tudo vira, e eu... E eu..."

"E você nunca se sentiu tão mal por fazer algo errado, James..."

James se vira da janela, agora observando o outro jovem estirado na enorme cama de casal. Era beleza pura, todos os dons da natureza concentrados em uma única pessoa...

"Por que as coisas erradas que eu fazia nunca pareceram tão... _erradas_."

O outro se ergue um pouco, apoiando-se nos cotovelos. O sono lhe fugia sutilmente, e sua atenção sempre teria James como prioridade.

"Arrependimento não combina com você, Sr. Potter..."

Ele se levanta, sorrindo calmo, e senta-se sobre a cama.

"E eu não me sinto arrependido por isso, Sr. Black... Não por isso."

O jovem de cabelos rebeldes corre os dedos pelos cabelos longos do outro jovem.

"Não de você."

Black sorri ao carinho, pegando-lhe a mão e beijando-lhe a palma.

"Eu sei, Prongs... Eu sei."

James deita-se na cama, pondo-se assim, ambos, a fitarem o teto. Era fim de tarde, e o branco se encontrava em coloração alaranjada de sol se pondo.

"Seria mais fácil se o mundo simplesmente desvanecesse lá fora..."

"Seria muito chato se fosse mais fácil."

"Seria mágico se só existesse esse nosso quarto..."

"Se só existisse esse nosso quarto, Sr. Prongs, nós nos aventuraríamos a desvendar os segredos do nada lá de fora."

Ele vira a cabeça, mirando Potter.

"Você nunca foi covarde, James..."

Pensativo, ele franzi o cenho, ainda observando o laranja escurecendo, escurecendo...

"Sabe, Sirius... Eu sempre tive tudo. A minha vida toda. Por isso, quando gostava de duas coisas e precisava escolher entre elas, eu simplesmente não escolhia... Dava um jeito, e ficava com as duas. E agora que o tudo parece um pouco demais, eu não posso escolher por nada... Por que a mínima parcela que eu retirar, seria o mesmo que me levar tudo..."

"Acontece, James..."

E o rapaz de cabelos rebeldes, agora tão _menino_, se vira para olhá-lo.

"... que eu sou o único tudo que você precisa."

E assim lhe toma os lábios pra si.

Seria o fim do mundo o dia em que os beijos de Black e Potter não enfeitiçassem.

Mas era igual fim do mundo quando eles se beijavam.

Se separados faziam milhares de garotinhas e garotinhos se derreterem, juntos, era ir pro céu e inferno no mesmo segundo... Únicos, sozinhos, cúmplices, guardariam pra si a sensação inigualável que experimentavam juntos...

Mesmo a morte atravessariam, que tão logo chegaria, deixando sua metade apenas com a memória... Que por mais vívida, não chegaria aos pés do real, perdido num tempo paralelo em que esse momento jamais se tornou passado...

Foram eternos e imortais, mesmo que por apenas um instante.

"... e por isso..."

Sirius fala quase sem fôlego, ao fim do beijo que ninguém jamais poderia dizer quanto durou.

"... eu te divido com ela, por que tão logo quanto o sol nascer mais uma vez amanhã, você vai perceber e ansiar voltar pra mim."

E ele termina de forma intensa, num sussurro mórbido, gravando suas palavras como ferro em brasa, pra sempre no coração de seu amante...

"... Por que ela pode ser o seu amor...  
...mas eu sou sua _vida_."

E James Potter nada responderia... Eles se despediriam, ele voltaria pra sua casa, sua esposa e o bebê que ela aguardava... Viveria sua vida perfeita, feliz, por mais estranho que parecesse...

Mas no dia seguinte, voltaria as drogas, tão viciante, e tão irresistivel... E o faria de novo e de novo, por que nem mesmo James Potter conseguiria lutar contra o inevitável.

Enquanto Sirius Black dormiria um sono inocente, sua mente longe de preocupações ou culpas... Era um Black, egoísta por natureza, e viveria sua vida e seus prazeres como os mais importantes de todos...

Quando o dia começasse mais uma vez, mais perto o fim se encontrava, e embora não soubessem disso, viveriam cada dia como último...

Quando sua droga acabasse, Sirius teria que sobreviver sem ela...

E partiria sua consciência...

E...

Sua sanidade...?

E...

... e...?

* * *

Notas: Eu nunca escrevi nada tão estranho quanto isso. Ela saiu do nada, quase psicografado. Mas bem, considerando que eu estou em bloqueio há... um semestre? Por aí .' Já é alguma coisa. Eu adoraria receber reviews, mesmo criticas, visto que esse casal não é lá muito comum... 

Obrigada pela leitura!


End file.
